1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fishing nets and more specifically it relates to a fishing net retraction system for efficiently retracting a receiving net during non-use to avoid entanglement while allowing expansion of the receiving net upon receiving a fish.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the prior art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such prior art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Fishing nets have been in use for years for receiving fish while still in the water. A conventional fishing net is comprised of a handle, a loop attached to the handle and a fishing net attached to the lower perimeter of the loop. The fishing net extends downwardly from the loop in a loose manner making it susceptible to catching upon and/or entangling with various objects.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for retracting a receiving net during non-use to avoid entanglement while allowing expansion of the receiving net upon receiving a fish. Fishing nets by themselves are susceptible to catching upon and/or entangling with various objects during non-use.
In these respects, the fishing net retraction system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of efficiently retracting a receiving net during non-use to avoid entanglement while allowing expansion of the receiving net upon receiving a fish.